


Pasensya

by azelthegreat



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azelthegreat/pseuds/azelthegreat
Summary: Pasensya pero hindi ko kaya.





	Pasensya

Pasensya kung pagtingin  
ay 'di kayang pantayan  
Pasensya, kung ako'y hindi pa handa  
Sumalo ng taong 'di pa tapos magmahal ng iba

Hindi naman kase ako masokista  
o katulad ni Darna  
Na kaya kang iligtas  
Sa sakit ng pagkakahulog mo sa kanya

Pasensya kung sa sayo'y kailangan kong umiwas  
Pagkat hindi ko kayang bumuo ng tao  
Habang binubuo rin ang sarili ko

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while thinking of someone who caught feelings for me but for some reason I am not capable of returning it.


End file.
